


Figuring It Out

by Aura_Alt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Gay, M/M, Top Liam, lilo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Alt/pseuds/Aura_Alt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has hit a rough patch in his life. There's university, grades, and Louis. A lot of Louis actually. He's just trying to figure it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to state that I am going to take some artistic liberties with the way Louis looks in this fic. Think of Louis as having more of a round face. He has more cheek verses what he has in real life too. Also he has a little more hips and ass which will give him more of a curvaceous body type. I hope you enjoy!

Liam was totally screwed. He knew that he was, and putting the effort into changing his situation seemed pointless to him now. He had let it go on this far, and what was the point to changing it now? If it was not for him promising his mother that he would try harder, he would not be out at this hour of the morning making hito the university tutoring center. His grades had fallen faster than a comet crashing to the earth. He huffed and shivered at the cold breeze punching its way through his body. It was a few months before winter started but the cold wind had come in early this year. Liam wrapped his too thin jacket around himself and hurried toward the buildings entrance.

Brooks North University itself was massive. The grounds held many grand buildings that were reminiscent of Hogwarts. The American exchange students thought pointing that out all the time was a riot. Sometimes he could choke on hearing them try to imitate an English accent. It was horrible to hear, always choppy and said all wrong, though Liam had no room to complain because he and his friends had had a laugh or two at their expense before.

“Welcome to the tutor center. Can I help?” Liam heard the clerk ask as he stepped into the heated building. Funny he thought, realizing that he did not even know this building existed until a few days before the new semester. There were round tables and chairs everywhere. Shelves of books lined one wide wall, and to the left of that was a room filled with computers.

“Yeah, um I was referred here by my advisor.”

“Card.” The clerk held out her hand in a bored manner. Liam was confused for about two seconds before he realized that she wanted his university card. He pulled it from his wallet with an awkward chuckle, and handed it over. She turned to her computer screen and typed in some information. “Right, you will be tutoring with Niall Horan. You will have to get with him to decide what time you will be meeting”, she handed him his card back. He quickly pocketed it. ”Also you will meet and sign in here for every session. I will notify your advisor that you registered. Here is his number.”

Liam took the sticky note with the number and the name Niall Horan written in black sharpie, and left. He was worried to wits end about this semester. All he could really do was hope that tutoring help in a major way. Otherwise he was out of luck and a spot in university.

Xxxx

“Ok, so he took the ketchup bottle and sprayed everyone in the party with it! Some of it got in my eye!” Liam rolled his eyes fondly at Harry’s story. Harry had a way of getting really excited when he was telling a story. “Never thought ketchup would burn so bad.” Harry added as an afterthought. They were both seated at a booth in their favorite café, sipping hot cups of tea.

“I cannot wait for classes to start. I took mostly classes that go towards my major, and I am scared. I do not want to fail any classes this semester.” Harry was almost in the same predicament as Liam. He was this close to failing like Liam had, but when he had seen his mid-term grades he had buckled down and got his shit together. Liam was not so lucky or smart. Liam supposes he was too confident in his work ethic, or lack thereof. In fact, now that he thought back on his first semester, he had not done anything but party really. He had squandered a whole semester. He had disappointed his parents to no end, but most important he had disappointed himself. He was never a scholar, but he knew he could do better than want he did. “Speaking of did you call that tutor yet?”

“No mate not yet. Honestly I am nervous. What if the guy is a prick?” Liam scrunched up his face in distaste.

“Doubt it Liam. He’s a tutor. I am pretty sure he has good social skills, and anyway you needed this. Do you remember when I tried to get you to study last semester? Huh?” Harry’s eyes lit up with a light. Liam knew he was about to be reminded of his mistakes.

“Awe, Harry do not start-“

“No, no, no! You said you had it under control. Remember?” Harry talked over Liam, making him face his previous words. “You said that you would pass all of your classes, and my harping was unnecessary I recall.”

“Yeah well this time I mean it. I will call him tonight in fact. Now get off my back.” Liam picked up his menu and scrolled through the options. Harry followed his suit. Liam decided on a chicken dish, and Harry settled on a hamburger with chips. They spent the rest of their evening chatting, and making plans for the coming semester that commenced in a few days, and just as promised Liam kept his word. Once back to their apartment he phoned Niall and set up a time and day to study. They both decided Wednesdays at six would be a good time. After hanging up he released a long awaiting breath. Over the phone Niall seemed nice.

“Wednesday’s at six.”

“What?” Harry questioned sitting up in his bed. He was laying down reading a book. Seeing mostly D's on his mid-terms had really motivated Harry. In addition to studying more he started to read more and attend every class. Liam fell behind, and Harry being who he is tried to help. He really did, but Liam refused because again he had too much faith in his work ethic. This time though Liam was going to put forth real effort.

“Wednesday’s at six is when I will be receiving tutoring with Niall.”

“Did he seem nice?” Harry asked. Liam nodded his head. “See. I told you not to worry.”

Liam smiled, bid goodnight to his best mate, and went to his own room. His bed was inviting as he pulled the covers up to his neck. Though the day had not consisted of much he felt worn out. It had taken a lot of courage for Liam to go sign up for tutoring. He hated to think that he could not do something on his own. There was his pride getting in the way he thought bitterly. He flipped his body and snuggled down into his pillows. He had let his too big ego stop him from succeeding last semester but not this time. He would push past his pride and receive the help he knew he needed. He had taken the first step of many more to come. He was changing, and it might be like pulling teeth but he knew it was for the best. He could do this he kept telling himself until he fell asleep. He could, he could, he could.

s way


	2. Chapter 2

The last few days passed quickly, until the day of going back to classes started. Liam was washing his face when Harry barged in.

“Oi! What the hell Harry?” Harry ignored him and move to the toilet, pulling up the seat, going to the bathroom. Liam looked away in disgust. He loved Harry. He really did, but he had to admit that he had no sense of boundaries. Liam had grown accustomed to it, but it was too early in the morning for him to remember that this was just typical Harry. Harry finished with peeing, zipped up and moved to the sink. Liam moved out of his way, still brushing away at his teeth.

“I am going to make breakfast,” Harry mumbled. “Do you want anything?”

“Whatever you have,” Liam spit into the sink and gargled some water. He spit that too, then went down the hall back to his room to pick out something to wear. He settled on a grey sweater and black skinny jeans. As he was leaving out the door he grabbed his backpack and his snapback.

“Thanks,” Liam said as he sat down to the small table situated in the kitchen. The table was so small and ratty. One leg was positioned on three books otherwise the table would wobble. Harry had made him a fried egg sandwich paired with orange juice.

“What class do you have first?” Harry asked, turning around with his own sandwich in this mouth. At some point he had gotten dressed too.

“Uh I have biology first, then statistics. After that I have a break for about an hour, then psychology. You?” Liam took a big bite of his food and a swig of his orange juice.

“I have art history first, then American literature. At twelve I have a break. What to grab lunch then?” Liam nodded, checked his watch, got up and moved to the door. He had about ten minutes to get to his class.

The wind caught him off guard, as his hat went flying in it. He chased it quickly, and finally caught it, but a quick look at his watch told him that he now only had six minutes to get to class. He took off running. He made it just in time as the professor was calling roll.

“I assume you are Mr. Payne.” Liam nodded sheepishly, taking the nearest seat.

The class moved on without incident. Liam took thorough notes and followed along. Usually he would have pulled out his phone and played a game. By the end of class he felt accomplished and happy. He had paid attention. Sure he could not have told you what he really learned, but that was beside the point. He would relearn what he need to when he practiced with his tutor.

He floated through his next class. He paid as much attention to this one as he did his first one. Twelve came quickly, as he made his way to his and Harry’s favorite café. The smell of pumpkin assaulted his senses as he opened the door. People were really getting into the season. The big menu had about ten different food items that were pumpkin themed.

“Hey mate,” Liam took the seat across from Harry, which was in their favorite booth. They had come here so much that they had a favorite booth. They loved this place that much. When they had discovered it, it felt like finding a diamond in the rough. The place was so quaint and warm. Liam and Harry both agreed that they would never find a better café. Liam never mentioned it to Harry, but he especially liked the place because it reminded him of home. It was just that cozy.

He shivered from the warmth now as it chased the cold from his skin. He really should have worn a thicker sweater.

“Look here. They have pumpkin pancakes!” Harry pointed to the menu, waving his hand to catch the waiter’s eye.

“Sir?”

“I would like the pumpkin pancakes and tea for both of us.” The waiter wrote it all down, then looked at Liam expectantly.

“I will have the tomato soup and grilled cheese thanks.” The waiter took his leave.

“How was class?” Harry questioned.

“Fine. I paid attention this time. It feels good.” Harry clutched his chest in mock astonishment. Liam laughed, and threw a balled napkin at his face.

“Suck me mate.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows back at Liam and laughed.

The rest of the afternoon passed in banter and laughs. Eventually they left to go back to classes, the cold claiming Liam’s body again. Liam held onto the light in his chest for the rest of the day. He felt so light and happy. Things were starting to fall into place for him. Yes it had only been the first day, but he was optimistic. He kept playing over the day in his head as he lay in his bed that night. He had to say that this was a good way to start of his new life. He felt so good and nothing could bring him down from this high. All he had to do was keep the feeling going.

Xxxx

The second day of classes passed by good as well. He introduced himself to a few of his classmates. Everyone seemed pretty cool, and there were a few fit looking girls that caught his eye as well. He made it a point to talk to one of them after class. He approached her right as she was putting away her books.

“Hey.”

“Hey…Liam right? How are you?” She picked up the last book and stuffed it in her bag. She turned to him and smiled. Liam was amazed at how fit she was. He loved the thick curls that cascaded down her back and shoulders. Her tan skin seemed to glisten as she held out her hand.

Liam took it, “I am good. This class might kick my ass though.” He chuckled, rubbing at his back in nervousness.

“Yeah I know what you mean. I heard this professor is a tough one. I should not have taken him for sure.”

“Yeah I agree,” He needed to get this over with before he lost his nerve. “So…Danielle would you like to get lunch. I do not have a class for a few hours…so?” Liam was shanking his sneakers. He really did not want to be rejected in front of the still lingering students. He smiled at her just to mask his nervousness.

“Actually,” Here it comes thought Liam, the crushing of his pride and ego in one fell swoop. He was so stupid for even asking. He was so busy berating himself that he did not hear her speaking.

“Sorry?”

“I said,” Danielle repeated, “That I cannot right now because I have more classes then something later tonight, but I will give you my number. It would be nice to hang out sometime.” Liam whooped in his head. He reached in his pocket, and handed over his phone. She made quick work of typing her number and handing the phone back over, then said goodbye and left. Liam left a few minutes after her. He had to take a moment to celebrate of course.

Xxxx

Wednesday came too fast for Liam. It felt like six o’clock was gunning to get here fast too because next thing Liam knew he was making his way to the tutoring building. There was the same clerk at the desk as it was his first time coming in. He signed in at the computer reserved for that purpose. A picture popped up letting him know what his tutor looked like. A blonde with striking blue eyes. Liam did not know what he really expected him to look like, but it was not a blonde with blue eyes. He shrugged and proceeded to search for the blonde head. He found him in one of the tables settled in a secluded corner. He was bobbing his head to whatever he was listening to on his phone. Liam sat his bag in a chair and took one of the others.

“Oh…Hey! Sorry. Did not hear you,” He held up his headphones in explanation. Liam nodded in understanding.

“Is it pronounced Neil?”

“Ah no, it is Niall. I am Irish so…” Once Niall said it Liam could hear the twang native to Irish people.

“Got it. Um, I do not have much to tutor for seeing how the semester just started.” Liam admitted.

“I figured. What we can do is plan a studying guide for you. You can refer to it when you need help or have to study alone. Sound good?” Liam agreed, if only to appease Niall. He could study on his own if he well pleased. But he stopped in his thinking. That was the very same excuse he used last time. He shook the thoughts from his head and pulled out a note book. He reminded himself, one more step to taking many more.

By the end of the session Liam had a studying game plan written in his note book. His goal was to study at least two hours a day. He could manage that he thought as they were planning it. It would take some will power, but if he focused he could do it. They now just sat getting to know each other now. Liam was surprised at how pleasant Niall turned out to be. He learned that Niall was pretty much good at every subject. That was why he was chosen to tutor Liam. That kind of put a damper in Liam’s mood. He was so shitty at school that his advisor knew he would need someone good at everything. By the time he left though he was in higher spirits. He could tell that being around Niall would do that to you. There was just no way to be down around him.

Xxxx

A month passed over Liam’s head almost too fast. The time passed in a blur of classes, tutoring with Niall, studying, and lunch with Harry. He was doing so much better in his classes that he was beginning to have some confidence in his work. Niall was the one to thank for that. He pressed Liam to do better, and not give up. That was something new that Liam learned about himself. He never knew he was the type to want to give up and whine when he did not understand something, but Niall was not having any of that. When Liam was ready to throw his hands in the air Niall would bring him back from the brink with encouragement. The prodding paid off in the end when he started getting his papers back with A’s and B’s.

“Are you going to Zayn’s party tomorrow?” Harry asked. Harry and Liam were sat in the student’s center printing off Harry’s paper. Liam knew the question was coming soon. He had kind of been avoiding Harry because he did not want to have to deal with the question. Zayn’s parties were one of the main reasons why he did not perform so well last semester.

“I do not know-“

“Come on Liam," Harry plead over him. "Just this one time, please!” Harry took his paper, wrapped his arm around Liam’s shoulders and steered them out the door. Today the cold, bitter wind had taken a day off thankfully. All Liam needed was a light jacket to ward away the cold.

Liam rolled his eyes. Once Harry got on to something there was no deterring him. Being his friend since childhood had shown Liam that. He would press, and press, and press until he got the answer he wanted. “Let me think about it yeah? I will tell you tomorrow. Now come on I am starved.”


End file.
